Lens View
by Pascere
Summary: Hero. A job that everyone looks up to, and something everyone wants to become. But what about those who don't want to be heroes? Meet Utsusuji Sakkaku, a 26 year old guy who wants to help the world by having them see the truth and change themselves. How will he do this? Through the modern world of media. (And getting into some crazy situations.)


**A.N. Well, heres another new story. This is more of a side idea that has been brewing for a little bit and wanted to try and explore it a bit. I honestly don't know how well this will turn out or how long it may go on for, but I'm just gonna keep at it, and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or the characters. Only the Oc's**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Another round!**

* * *

"Giri-San! Another round!" An exhausted voice shouted out to the person right in front of him. His arm supporting his head to keep it up.

The person shouting was a man with long, untamed pure white hair that slightly covered his grey, lifeless eyes, he was quite slim, but his 7-foot height caused him to slouch as he sat on a bar stool. He wore black dress pants with matching shoes, a green long-sleeved shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, and a red tie with white stripes loosely on his neck.

He was inside a small bar, it was very quiet, which was to be expected for this type of underground bar. It was out of site and not that well known to the average joe, however for those with unique backgrounds, it was a getaway, a secret meeting spot, a place to make that good deal. But for this guy, it was just a place to get a good drink and enjoy some peace.

"I think you have had enough for today." Kurogiri, the drinking guy referred to as Giri, replied, washing a cup as his yellow eyes glanced up at him. "Why don't you head on home Utsusuji?"

The man called Utsusuji slammed his fist on the table as he glared into Kurogiri's glowing eyes. "I told you to stop calling me by that name, just call me Sakkaku." He says sighing as his gaze lowers to the ever so interesting ground. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have your most frequent customer spend as much as he can?"

Kurogiri places the glass he was cleaning under the counter, his misty form following his movements gracefully, like a candle flame dancing around as it burns. "I would rather have my customers be able to return then having no customers at all." Standing back up he walks over to the nearby sink, drying a single plate as he puts it with the untouched stacks of plates. Despite also being able to make food, no one really orders anything to eat, only a drink so that they can quickly do their business. Sakkaku however always ate hear, nearly every day, it was one of the little reasons he enjoyed him coming.

"Come on Giri-San… you would leave a poor soul like me to die of thirst?" Sakkaku begins as he waves his arms around and placing his head and chest on the counter, slowly reeling back to a better sitting position. His over exaggerated actions caused an invisible smile to appear on Kurogiri's face. "What a cruel fate. It's no wonder you're a villain, your heat is black with the enjoyment of suffering."

"I'd rather see you die of thirst then die from drowning." Kurogiri responds as he turns to face him fully, only just seeing the bags that hung from under his eyes which were now red. He lets out a sigh as he grabs a small glass and a bottle from behind him. "After this you head off, it looks like you've been overexerting yourself again."

As Sakkaku was handing the glass, he lets out a sigh, taking a sip from his addicting drink. "Yeah… forced to work overtime due to some people's incompetence, thought it would be fine leaving a week-long task to the last minute." He begins, his tone becoming more serious as he leans back to stare at the ceiling for a second. "Then had a run in with some punks thinking they were the hottest shit that existed. Had to use my quirk for ages until they finally gave up."

Sakkaku began rubbing his irritated eyes, the burning wasn't too painful, but it was just annoying, mentally cursing at those punk ass brats. _Can't they just accept that they can't do shit in this world? I don't care if they turn over a new leaf, get some kind of job, get arrested or even killed by some other villain, just keep them out of my life. _Looking back down he gulps the rest of his drink down before setting it down and placing his payment on the counter. Standing up straight he checks his watch to see it was getting close to the afternoon, not that it meant much to him anyway. Scanning the room, he turns to Kurogiri again who quickly cleaned his glass. "Hey… where's that chapped lips brat."

"Chapped lips br- oh, you mean Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asks as Sakkaku thinks for a second, his thoughts a bit muddled before nodding. "He wanted to take care of some business, he left this morning to Mustuafu. He should be done soon."

As if timing it perfectly, Kurogiri phone rings, taking it and placing it on the table shows the name Shigaraki on screen, putting it on speaker first the phone is answered, and a voice comes through. "Kurogiri, I'm done." Shigaraki sounded fairly pleased as he spoke. "Warp me back, I'm where you first dropped me off."

Before Kurogiri could respond, Sakkaku moves in close to the phone. "Hey kid, I was just wondering about you!" He began, doing everything he could to sound as cheery as possible, hearing a groan from the other end and the faint sound of scratching a smirk formed on his face. "What you been up to? Have you been playing nice with the other kids?"

After that, the call lost connection as the phone let out a long tone. Quickly Kurogiri opened a black misty portal, dashing through quickly was Shigaraki, wearing black pants, red trainers and a black hoodie. The hood falls down as he charges, revealing his messy light blue hair as his crimson red eyes stared daggers at Sakkaku.

Shigaraki charges at him, grabbing him by his shirt by his, just keeping his pinkie finger off him. It would be intimidating, but the size difference made it all the more hilarious to Sakkaku but holds in his laughter. "How the hell do you know about our plan?!" He said angrily as he twitched his pinkie, his gaze fixed on the tall man.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm down. He doesn't know anything about our plan." Kurogiri begins to explain, only his head moving so he was looking at Shigaraki's face. "So, let him go, he is just one of my customers right now."

Although annoyed and really wanted to get rid of them for give, he let them go and turned around, sitting down at a bar stool. "Get out of here, before I decide to kill you." Shigaraki put his hood back up as Kurogiri hands him a drink.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Hey, Giri-San, mind opening a portal for me?" Kurogiri nods as he opens a portal next to him and Sakkaku walks towards it. "Talk to you next time Giri-San. See ya around brat." He says, ruffling Shigaraki's hair to which he slaps it away with his arm, and with that he leaves.

When the portal closes Shigaraki begins scratching at his neck in frustration, his gaze shifting to the counter. "Why do you allow that person here… wouldn't they just reveal everything about us?"

Kurogiri grabs himself a glass and pours a small drink for himself before looking at Shigaraki. "I understand your caution with him, it is true he works for the media. But he is a close friend of mine and I have helped him with some things in the past, he considers silence as one way to repay the debt." Kurogiri begins, taking a small drink and glancing over at a newspaper. "Besides, he isn't on the hero's side after the hell they cause for him, then again… the same could be said for us villains. But you should try to at least be tolerant with him, he may be a useful link to help with your cause."

Hearing this didn't really please Shigaraki, the guy really got on his nerves at times. That guy treated him like a joke, like he was just some quirkless kid, the guy just always looked down on him and wore a smile when he was around, imitating that annoying part of All Might he really hated. _Well, that doesn't matter. Once I get rid of All Might and that media guy is no longer of use, I'll kill him, torture him, make him beg, bring him back to life and kill him again._

* * *

When Sakkaku walked out of the portal, he was greeted with the sight of one of the few most famous schools in Japan, U.A. High School. The towering building acted like a beacon of hope with those that graduated being the greatest the world had to offer. The thing that made it so popular though was the Hero Course and how other courses were heavily linked to the world of heroes, the staff were also heroes, the teachers, the nurse, even the head chef was a hero. _Maybe the Janitor is The Cleaning Hero: Mr Muscle. _Sakkaku joked to himself as he walked towards the school.

_Heroes… what is so great about them? Why are they all everyone thinks about nowadays? Is risking your life on a grand stage really such an amazing job? _Sakkaku thought to himself as stared at U.A., walking on the other side of the street as he walks around the area. _I want to be a hero when I grow up… Being a hero is so cool… If you don't like heroes, then you're a villain…_

Sakkaku heard this a lot growing up, he couldn't really blame young kids to wanting to be a hero. Use your quirks, get famous, help the world, and in this day and age where people always go on and on about needing to get a job, every kid would plan their lives around becoming a hero. So, when someone doesn't want to be one, they get looked at as if they just announced were an aspiring serial killer asking if someone would want to be their first victim or something. It was a mixture of 'What the hell are you talking about?' 'You are so dead!' and 'They're insane.'.

The thing he really hated was how heroes were 'Advertised'. Celebrities who are perfect, they make no mistakes and they will save everyone in need. He didn't agree with any of it, not everyone could be saved, he knows that it's impossible to save everyone in the world. But the fact that heroes go to interviews, talk shows, do advertisements, host panels at conventions and things like that, this time they spend doing things that aren't important means less time to spend saving a life, stopping a villain, assisting in natural disasters, or simply reaching out to someone to say they will be fine.

This in turn lead to problems with the public, instead of trying to do something to help in a disaster, attempting to save others, comfort people, or simply fight to stay alive. They stare and wait, always thinking the same thing when something goes wrong, 'A Hero will come.' This false hope causes people to unintentionally give up and wait for someone to do something, to combat their issues for them, to wait in the face of death instead of fighting for their lives.

All of this was caused by one thing, the thing he wished to change in this world, something that existed and got worse even before the existence of quirks. The world of media. If it wasn't for them taking up a hero's time with endless questions, they could help more people. If it wasn't for them showcasing only when they save the day, then people would realise that they can't just wait for something to happen. If it wasn't for them, the world could possibly be a better place.

This was why he didn't want to be a hero, he didn't want to inspire false hope, he didn't want people needlessly die, he didn't want to see the world to spiral down to where no one thought differently. He wanted to show people the truth, to bring people back to the senses, to show that we don't need to change how we think just because of the existence of quirks, to show that there is more to life than just heroes and villains.

He didn't directly hate heroes, but he didn't like how they went along with the media, as if leading them with a carrot on a stick. He hated the media for them doing everything to get their way, shoving everything popular in a person's face, showcasing only one side of things, causing all the problems he could think of in the world. In a sense, the media were the true villains.

* * *

**A.N. **

**And that is chapter one completed, it was going to be a bit longer originally, but decided to space it out so I can add some more detail to the next part. Hoped you liked it.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be done, as I'm working on two other stories (one still in the idea phase) and currently studying at university. I appologise I cant be precise.**


End file.
